


Scars

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: "It's the Perfect Story" Asides/Aus/One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Gen, It's the Perfect Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Tori shows Luke her scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Perfect Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610163) by [TheBrightestNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight). 



Note: This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction. I wrote this after reading _[It's the Perfect Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5610163?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_85386166)_  by [TheBrightestNight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight), and it won't make as much sense if you haven't read that first. 

* * *

Tori reluctantly trekked through the woods in the direction she saw Luke go, carefully looking around for any monsters that might be in the area. She’d hoped to talk to him in the cabin, but it was impossible to get any time alone in there, and Luke seemed determined to avoid everyone anyway.

After twenty minutes of not finding him, she almost gave up and went back to camp until she heard a rustling a few feet in front of her. Gripping her bow, she made sure her sword was still at her side before venturing forth. 

She found Luke sitting on a log staring down at his hands. After a moment, she realized he was looking at the golden apple that had earned him a scar down his face. 

He stood up when he heard her, grabbing his own sword and dropping the apple. He relaxed his grip when he recognized her, though he still looked suspicious. “What do you want?” 

Ignoring his harsh tone, Tori said, “First of all, you shouldn’t just go in the woods without telling anyone where you’re going. I don’t care how angsty you feel, that’s dangerous.”

Luke was not amused. “Fine. Now what do you want?” 

She tensed at his abrasive tone, and fought to keep her own words from turning acidic. “You’re not the  _ only _ person whose life has been ruined by the gods, you know. So you can stop acting like it.” Well, she tried. 

If her voice was acid, then his was venom. “What do you know about it?” he snapped, blue eyes bright with anger. “You’re not the one who has to live with  _ this _ ,” he threw his hand up next to the side of his face with the scar. The anger in his eyes dimmed, tempered by pain. 

Tori felt a weight in her stomach. She’d decided to do this days ago when seeing the pain in his eyes became too much, but standing in front of him now her arms felt like lead. She dropped her bow and quiver and turned around, pulling her shirt off. Luke made a surprised noise. 

“What are yo-” His voice caught in his throat when he saw the scars. They reached from the top part of her arm, down her shoulder and back. Luke stared at them in stunned silence. After a moment that felt like eternity, she felt him start to gently trace the longest of them. 

“What happened to you?” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

It was easier to talk about it when she didn’t face him, and the words poured out of her like water that had been held back by a dam. “Before I came to camp, a hellhound found me and my mom at our house. I got out. She didn’t.” Tears streamed down her face. “She died  _ screaming _ for Apollo to save her, but he didn’t. He didn’t do  _ anything _ .” She was sobbing now, her voice caught in her throat. 

Luke wrapped his arms around Tori, pulling her into his embrace. She clutched his shirt, sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her back, pressing his fingers into the scars. 

“My mom,” Luke began, his voice low, “when I was a baby, she tried to host the Oracle of Delphi. My dad told her about it. He knew it was a bad idea, but he let her do it anyway. And when she did, it...changed something in her. She went insane. I remember having to hide in my room or under my bed when it got really bad. I ran away when I was nine because I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Tori began to calm down, her eyes drying.

Luke ran his fingers over one of her scars again. “Do they hurt?”

She shook her head. “Not anymore. They’re kind of numb, actually. Does yours hurt?”

After a beat passed, he explained, “It doesn’t hurt, exactly. It just...aches sometimes.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Luke said, “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. That you didn’t know anything about...what I’m going through.”

“It’s okay,” she told him, her voice muffled against his shirt. “I never told anyone about this. Well, except for my brother, Dan. I didn’t really have a choice then though.

“I’m glad you told me.”

Tori looked up at him. His eyes were alight with anger and hatred and bitterness, but none of it was directed to her.

Before she could respond, they heard the horn blow for dinner.

“We should go.” Luke moved away from her, and picked her shirt up from the ground. Tori blushed, glad that she’d thought to put on a bathing suit top before going to look for him. She pulled her shirt on before getting her bow and quiver. She picked up the golden apple, silently handing it to Luke. He took it carefully, staring at it for a few seconds before throwing it as far as he could.

They walked back in silence. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Throw money at me, you cowards: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6IXJK.


End file.
